The InBetweens?
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: Two new strange people have found their way into the tri-cities. Meet Torin and Ember. Torin a werewolf who is also a witch is an unbound female lone. Ande Ember...well...no one is really sure what she is. And an unknown enemy lurking in the shadows.


Hi all. I'm back with yet another story. Heh, heh, yeah I'm majorly ADD. But any way I've been planning this one for a while and I think is time I start it. Besides its not like my other stories are moving at a break neck pace any way. Also for those few of you who actually read my stories, sorry I almost never update. You see the computer I have at home is a laptop that out dates cell phones. The thin is awful; it shuts down if I have more than 5 windows up at once. Not to mention its inability to read a flash drive. And the stories that I write on there I can't even get on my account because I don't know how. Heh, heh. Yeah I'm an idiot. But anyways this story is an OC fic for the Mercedes Thompson novels. I don't care what that stupid test says my OC's are not Mary sues! XO there not damns it. T-T. oh well enjoy.

I opened my eyes lazily staring up at the sky. It wasn't light yet but it was cloudy. Light probably wouldn't come until noon. Glancing down at the clock on my cell I noted the time. 8:37. Earlier than I usually woke. I turned to the sleeping form of my companion. Standing I stretched and yawned. My stomach yowled at me angrily. "I know, I know, food." I mumbled patting my angry tummy. I rolled up my sleeping bag and hid it under a bush. Left a note for Ember and walked on toward town.

We hadn't been in the tri-cities very long but we stayed long enough to know we won't be leaving any time soon. The level of magic in the air was comforting. So long as we remained under the vamps radar. We should be safe. Then there was me. I ran a hand through my cranberry red hair and sighed. I had two options. I could hold my breath and prey the areas wolves don't notice me or I could find them announce my presence and then kiss the alpha's royal arse so I could stay. Being what I am I don't get much respect. But then again I shouldn't get respect. I'm not anything.

I'm several things.

My nose wrinkled at some scent in the air I pinned it as a rusted exhaust pipe. Being a female lone wolf was not my best idea. But like hell I was going to stay in a pack. I'm not able to take orders. Even from Bran. This is, I think, the only reason he allowed me to leave. Just because dominance doesn't affect me, doesn't mean I'm not affected by their claws and fangs. I was a witch. Now I'm not. I suffered the change, and my original magic was unlocked the same time my wolf was created.

I have no idea what I am.

But I am something. I'm an in-between. I can't be bound by wolf law unconditionally. But I also can't be bound by the norm of witches. I wish I could say I was like the guy in "Blade" but unfortunately I was not given all the strengths and no weaknesses. Granted, some things don't affect me. I don't like red meat, I can swim in my wolf form, I don't look as strong as I am. But there are some benefits. Like my ability to bewitch myself when around humans, so I can still fight without hurting anyone and a couple other things I don't feel like sharing.

Ember commonly asks me how, if at all, I'm affected by mating. Frankly I have no idea. I've never stayed any where long enough, or met anyone I liked, or trusted enough. Hey I was an enough of a smart ass to deal with anyone; they just had to deal with me. I scanned the people walking trying to set scents in my mind, I wanted to learn if everyone smelled different or not. I looked at the various buildings I was passing, I soon reached the martial arts dojo I'd found yesterday. I needed to spar I was getting stiff from sleeping in a tent and lack of use. I walked in the door of the dojo, smelling the sweat and cleaning solution. Most working out were all men, a few eyed me patronizingly, mentally pegging me as nothing more than a weight conscience college student. Fools. They had no idea.

I spotted another girl and made my way over to her. She was stretching on the mat getting ready for her work out, I couldn't pinpoint her scent, then again my nose is a little out of practice. Her hair was black or really dark brown, and she was incredibly tan, a faint smell of animal and red clay, Native American. I leaned down and touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see me, her face gave nothing more than that she was thinking.

"Hey" I started being friendlier than normal. "I'm Torin, you're the only other woman here so I figured I'd introduce myself and see if you'd like to spar with me" she said. The woman stared then extended her hand.

"I'm Mercedes Thompson, call me Mercy."

I looked up at the strange girl who'd introduced herself to me. She smelled of werewolf and magic, not fae magic, but something like Elizeveta. But what concerned me was the scent of wolf. I knew she wasn't one of Adams, though she didn't seem threatening. But Adam hadn't mentioned any lone wolves in the area. I was officially his mate now I should know. I smiled and introduced myself. However I was not about to spar with an unfamiliar werewolf.

"Sorry but I was just stretching out after my work out, I have to get to work but maybe another time." I lied hoping she wasn't old enough to sniff out a lie. I was covered in sweat already so nothing should have given it away. She nodded.

"Maybe another time then" she said walking back to the dressing rooms. I left quickly. I needed to speak to Adam. Now.

I kept my face friendly, though I could smell the lie on her like sweat on a karate mat. I smiled. "Maybe another time then." I left. Going back to change. As I entered the small dark room realization dawned. That rush of power when she spoke…it was as if she was a Were as well, but she couldn't be, she didn't smell anything like a Were. Unless. I dropped my duffle bag on the ground as the horrifying thought crossed me. Did I…

Did I just announce my presence to a wolfs mate? Aw crap. I knew I should've taken Ember with me; she's good at noticing connections like that. And now I have to… I felt my upper lip curl in disgust at the thought, now I have to ask _permission_.

Great.

Ember rolled on to her side, eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open.

"we've been found" she said blankly. Her voice as devoid of tone and emotion, soft and plain. Her large icy blue eyes darted to the place Torin had slept last night. She sat up running a habitual hand through her curly black hair. She sat still for a moment staring at the trees around her, she wouldn't move until Torin arrived. Ember pulled her knees up to her chest and perched her head atop them, sighing she closed her eyes. _The were's have noticed her now its only a matter of time before the vampire step in._ Ember tried to stifle the shudder that racked her body in vain. _They will be here soon_. She stared off into space. _I know that I am a danger to the vampire but…why?_ (ok switching to 1st person)

My mind reeled as I searched the darkest recesses for the answer, I knew why, I knew I knew, I just couldn't bring it to the surface of the stormy sea that was my thoughts. Torin says that's just how I am, that people with the most to think about rarely have the ability to. I didn't know how she knew, she'd never had this problem. I felt my head throb and winced hissing from the sting. Ouch. I clutched my head desperately trying subdue the pain. I stood trying to see the scenery but the throbbing shook my vision as I stood, needing to move. If I stayed still the throbbing wouldn't stop. I stumbled forward feeling the wind blow and my head cleared a bit. I kept going deeper into the trees feeling better with every step I took. Soon the head ache dissipated completely.

Stefan appeared in the lowest level of the seethe building, he was wary, if Marsilla needed to see him she shouldn't need to see him here. Something was defiantly up, and right in the middle of Scooby doo too. Stefan ignored his urge to pout, it was the episode with the creeper, he loved that one. Anyway, the fact that she called him here was big, meaning it was either an execution, or a job of terribly high importance. He hoped it wasn't an execution; he hated those, made him feel so edgy afterwards. As he stood in the dark room he smelled other vamps, though he couldn't place who they were, he assumed the higher ups were here, meaning Wulfe, Bernard, and Estelle. Oh this is really bad. Stefan looked up to his seated master, elegantly draped in roman robes, he knew she wasn't that old, but they suited her none the less, her elegantly styled hair and lack of make up fixed the scene quiet nicely.

"ahhh Stefan…" she began sweetly his face remained impassive, he knew her voice could deceive easily. No matter how loyal to Marsilla he was he would never be fooled into thinking she actually _cared _for him, or for anyone for that matter. They were vampires, after all, caring was not in their nature. "I have a job for you…" she began, Stefan grew wary, the fact that she had worded it so casually meant that there was much more to it than surface level would perceive. "I need you to fetch something for me…" she said in a pouting tone as she played with the golden chain draped over her neck. "nothing really. Just a sweet little girl I happen to be interested in, be a dear and retrieve our little lost lamb." He could hear the smirk in her voice. "you may keep her, after all you are my most trusted of followers, but do see that we meet. She's such a _helpless _little thing, be sure she knows that, that because of her _weakness_ we wish to protect her, that is all, and that if she feels she must repay us, then all is well" the way Marsilla spoke of this girl was a complete contradiction to what she was saying, the words were intentionally misleading, he wasn't sure who they were to mislead, certainly not him. He knew his mistress to well to be fooled by such obvious lies. There was something his mistress needed from this girl, something she needed or something she was prepared to take. But, what could she be to cause such an interesting reaction from the mistress of the tri-cities vampire seethe?

"that is all" Marsilla said, and with a wave of her hand she dismissed him. Stefan bowed low and disappeared, using his senses to lead him to this unique _thing_ that was causing such a fuss.

Mercy hopped feet first out of her rabbit stumbling only slightly, she proceeded to fast walk toward Adams front door. She spotted warrens old pick up and relaxed a touch at least she wasn't going to have to face him alone, finding out there's a lone wolf in your territory is not exactly a thumbs up moment for most alpha's and definitely not for Adam. She didn't bother knocking just stepped in and stomped the dirt off her shoes, not so much because they were dirty more to warn them that she was rushed and nervous. Adam came out to meet her in the living room wearing a dark scowl that only he could make look good. If mercy hadn't been in such a hurry she was sure she would've commented on that fact. Warren was lazing about on the sofa, and she spotted Ben in a stool reading, he must've gotten a ride from Warren because she hadn't noticed his car out front. Warren gave a half-hearted grin while Ben just waved an annoyed hand in her direction not looking up from his book. A few months ago he would've stopped reading, bookmarked the page, and given her a fancy new spiel of insults to sneer at. But after her _incident_ they'd formed some sort of un-nameable connection, not friends ship parse but not hating each other's guts either, it was more as if they were acquaintances. Without Ben's help she would've run away, never looked back, and remained broken scared and angry forever. She owed him for that. But she'd never tell him so. Adam smiled and pecked her on the cheek loving her anxiety. Mercy rolled her eyes, usually she didn't mind his random bursts of public affection but there were more important things to think about besides the tingling that reached her toes. She growled slightly and pushed him back with a hand on his shoulder "adam…we have more important things to talk about at the moment…" she said seriously. "I think we have a new lone wolf in the area…" she said in a deathly serious tone. Warren had stifend in his seat and ben book marked his page.

"whats the problem? We get new lone wolves passing through all the time…" she said still smiling and comfortable.

"this one was a woman…" she said sternly and adams face darkend. He turned to warren and ben.

"find her…." Adam ordered and the two weres left in a rush. She heard warrens truck start up and roar off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Torin walked down the street towards the diner where she'd spent most of her mornings after her work outs. She sat in the back table and ordered a ham and cheese omelet with extra ham and two orders of bacon. The waitress looked at her as if she was asking for a tub of lard or something. Oh well she didn't care if they thought she was a pig she was hungry. And her inability to gain to much weight helped to…heh got to love were blood. She started in on her food after a quick force of habit blessing and ate it quickly and appreciatively. She finished quickly and sat contently sipping on her coffee picking at the last bits of bacon on her plate. She just added another sugar packet when the bell signaling that someone had entered the diner rang. She looked up and instantly realized who it was,or rather what it was. The smell gave them away. She paled then dropped her head to look at her table.

Were's.

Being careful to keep her posture submissive in the vain hope that they wouldn't notice her she slumped down in her chair and sipped her coffee again. Hearing the two men start to her table with the identifiable thunk of cowboy boots and pat of tennis shoes. She closed her eyes reminding herself to remain submissive. She knew what they were hear for. It was obvious. They were there to bring in the lone woman. She rolled her eyes under her deep red bangs and sighed as they took a seat in front of her in the booth. Looking up for only a moment she saw the red headed were flashing a cocky and somewhat unsettling grin and the other keep a straight face. It was obvious who was in charge. She looked to the brunette were who wore a calm pleased expression and nodded with out speaking to let them know she was fully willing to meet the alpha, and follow protocol. The red head's smile grew as he extended a hand to her eyeing her suspiciously most likely testing her gall. If she were to take and shake his hand that would be considered a polite greeting among humans and nothing more. Among weres the simple force behind a hand shake can show aggression or a challenge….it can also show submission and weakness. Toring looked at the red head and took his hand shaking it firmly but not to the point of being disrespectful. His eyebrows rose and he squeezed her hand in an attempt at intimidation before letting go. He returned to that annoying grin when the thoughtfull look left with the hand shake.

"the names Ben" she nodded looking at the brunette still silent "oh and this here cowboys warren" he finished and she nodded again. Not wantint to be rude she hesitantly spoke her own name not sounding as worried as she flet.

"Torin…" she told them blankly meeting the red heads eyes then the brunette. When she met the one he'd addressed as warrens eyes he flashed her a genuine looking and comforting smile. Thought she saw his face tense behind it. _So this one is higher up not used to disrespect_ she thought then met the red heads eyes blatantly and due to his lack of reaction she smirked _and this one is practically at the bottom_ she noted as she took the last swig of her coffee. She stood up stepping out of the book and waiting for them. "shall we go?" she asked blankly looking at them for a moment befor once again reluctantly dropping her gaze to the ground. The brunette nodded and pushed on the red heads shoulder for him to move. He did. Somewhat reluctantly stepping out of the booth in front of her and she noted his superior height. He probably had...a good 4 inches on her. The one called warren held her elbow gingerly pulling her out and she scowled resisting the urge to growl she pulled her arm from his grip. "I don't like to be touched…" she said in a low voice just barley teetering above a growl. She red head snickered and patted her head half to make a point to the brunette half to piss her off.

"yeah warren geez you cant go around man handling ladies." He said then laughed again hearing the un intentional growl rumble in her throat he pulled his hand from her head and held the door open for the two. "bitches first…" he said and snickered at her. She felt her eye brows raise as she frowned more and met his eyes clearly stateing dominance. She glared.  
"watch our mouth little boy…." She growled at him just now noticing the British accent. She was clearly being condescending though it was more than likely he was older than her. Considering she was a new were having only been one for about one year next month. She didn't care. He didn't know that. She could be from the rennisance and he wouldn't be the wiser. She smirked at his frown, clearly amused by his displeasure and resisted the urge to snicker when she heard the other were laugh at him. Holding her head high she walked out deciding to show a bit of dominance in the hopes that she wouldn't be looked down on by them. Hopefully if she displayed just the right amount of attitude to keep their respect without getting seen as a threat.

Exiting the diner she looked at the now clouding sky and thought regretfully for a moment about ember. Hoping she was safe and that the local vamps hadn't come after her while she was away.

Ember wandered the woods blankly. Arms wrapped protectively around her middle looking up at the clouding sky she wondered where she had gone to. Thinking regrettably about Torin she sighed shaking her head knowing that she'd just been intercepted by the local pack. _Don't tell them about me and u will be punished for withholding information…tell them and they will be sucked in to the vampires plot…_ she thought to herself concerned for her friend knowing she didn't want to make the decision. She kept walking knowing that Torin could follow her scent should she need to be found. She sighed looking at the after noon clouds once more. Praying it be longer till night fell. Knowing the vamp was coming.

Torin rode in the car in complete silence happy to not be squeezed into the middle of the cramped pick up truck's one bench seat. She looked out the window seemingly casually though anyone with a trained eye could see the tension in her shoulders. She sighed watching the houses go by quickly as they drove to the alpha's house. Passing several trailers and a few small homes she looked past the homes into the distance wondering again about how ember was managing. The truck slowed and she heard the brunette flick the blinker on and pull into the driveway of a seemingly pleasant house. Thought the air around it stank of werewolf. She got out of the truck leaving the door open for the red headed were who'd been saddled with the middle seat, and hadn't been very happy about it mind you. She shook her head as he got out still wearing the sour expression and glaring at the grass. She looked to the one called warren as he patted the hood of his truck affectionately and walked around gesturing in silence for her to follow. She did. Not worrying about it when warren walked straight in the door without knocking. She looked around not seeing anyone in the hall and relaxed a touch, remembering the lack of cars outside she pushed the tension from her shoulders and fallowed them to the living room.

"Hey! Adam! We're back! And we brought the girl!" the red head called out into the house seconds before a tanned broad shouldered man entered the room from the hall. She looked him over dismissing his appearance as nothing more than typical and uninteresting though most would consider him good looking. She just had strange taste I suppose. He looked from the obnoxious yelling red head and the relaxed brunette to her, a small glint of interest in his eyes. She noticed a woman come out of the hall behind him and paled. The woman from this morning. In the dojo. She sighed shaking her head at herself.

"yeah I figured it had been you…." She muttered to herself knowing that all could hear her she kept her eyes down as the alpha inspected her carefully. Shifting anxiously under his glare she felt her self grow uneasy and fiddled with the necklace around her neck casually.

"hello" the man said extending a hand with a serious expression he glared down at her and she looked up at him for only a moment to say hello back dropping her eyes again to the floor she took his hand and shook it releaseing it quickly afterwards as the surge of magic hit her, making her head spin. "I'm adam hauphman" she heard him say and nodded "alpha of the Columbia basin pack and you are?" he asked the inquisitive nature of the question making it more than simple formal greetings she could hear the fascination in his voice. She sighed. This was typical. There are not supposed to be lone's who are female. And yet here she stood. With no pack bonds and extra magic. He could probably smell witch on her only slightly, and even then he might write it off as nothing more than a weak magic, one that belongs to all humans.

"torin." She told him meeting his eyes to speak but remaining submissive in posture. "lone were, I request permission to remain in the area for a while…" she said avoiding the obvious 'what are you?' on his face. His expression hardend if that was possible and she swallowed hard. "I have special permission from bran to remain lone, because of my…..situation…" she said calmly avoiding telling him what she was. She knew how he would react he would either want to claim her in his pack for power of banish her as a threat. She saw him raise an eyebrow and sighed still not answering him.

"situation?" he inquired in a calm deceiving voice that would lull anyone else into security. She felt her law clench and her fists squeeze tight into a ball. "do tell" she nodded surpressing a growl and taking a deep breath pushing the annoyance from her.

"I am not only a were…." She told him blankly watching his expression shift as his eyebrows rose on his face. She almost smirked. Almost.

"go on…" he pressed pulling the guarded expression onto his face and she saw the two other weres sit up straighter in their chair just in case.

"you know of witches right?" she shook her head "don't be silly of course you do…" she said waving a hand growing more confident now that they were visably on edge. She hated when tension lingered below the surface. She much preferred to see it coming. "you see I was a witch befor I was turned…." She told him watching the girl behind him's eyes go wide.

"but witches blood resistes the change…" she muttered and torin couldn't stop the smile this time.

"ahhh yes it does when it is active…" she said holding up a finger at the girl. "like a new born were, no matter how rare they are they still don't smell like a werewolf until their first change…which is when the magic in their blood becomes active." She smirked rocking back on her heals now growing exceedingly confident due to their shock. "the same goes for witches. Some can awaken themselves, or they are awakend by another witch…or by some event that brings their magic to its surface…" she informed them feeling rather intelligent in her speech. "I didn't know I was a witch until the night I was attacked by a rouge were and became one. That is also when my magic that had lay dormant most of my life bubbled to the surface…" she said looking back at the alpha seriously and tilted her head to the side. "that enough of an explination?" she asked casually as if she had done this a hundered times.

"that still doesn't explain why you have no pack…" he told her sternly looking to ben and warren bidding them calm. Torin sighed and shook her head.

"being neither were nor witch I'm an inbetween…" she told him "the pack magic and structure doesn't affect me like it should because my witches blood keeps me separate from the others wolves. Yet I can neither conform to all the rules and regulations of the witches society due to my were blood." She explained simply "I cant take orders without protesting. It is terribly rare for an alpha to dominate me completely. Bran is the only one who ever could…and that is most likely due to his experience in handeling witches…" she told him then sighed "I'd rather be the only lone woman than be killed for refusing an order of an alpha…" she told him looking up and meeting his eyes boldly. Not intitiating a challenge but making a point. "may I remain in the area under the title and circumstance of a lone wolf?" she asked formally as adam studied her slowly helooked to ben and warren.

"you may stay…" she felt her lips curl up in a smile "but we have to keep an eye on you…were haave you been staying?" he asked and she paled thinking of the tent she'd needed to buy.

"um I have been on a camping trip…" she told him casually. She still needed a job. And money before she could live anywhere. "what do u mean keep an eye on me?" she asked watching him smirk as he saw through the camping comment.

"so u have no where to stay…." He said looking at the red headed were "yes keep an eye on you just to make sure you don't break any rules or cause any trouble…" he told her casually his smirk growing as she growled "ben.." he called and the red head stood instantly looking from torin to his alpha quickly.

"yes sir" she heard him say and almost laughed at the obedience. _Like a trained dog_.

"you have room at you're place right?" he asked and torin paled in unison with ben seeing the glint in his eye she growled louder. "she will stay with you…."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" she shouted back at him then slapped a hand over her mouth a moment to late he was already stareing at her with golden rimmed eyes that promised a kill.

"you will…" he growled at her low and deadly she paled "we need to keep an eye on you and your attitude…" he said putting an annoyed tone behind the word attitude. "will make ben the perfect fit for u…" he told her and she clenched her fists tightly looking at the ground she nodded reluctantly and the alpha smiled.

"good girl…" he said condisendingly to her and she felt her fists clench to the point of drawing blood. "ben take our little stray back to your place….and see that she is fed…" he said sounding almost paternally. "oh and get her some clothing…" he said and turned walking away. Torin growled under her breath and followed clenching ehr fists tightly and closing her eyes regaining her calm with difficulty._ I hope Embers doing okay...._

-----------------------------------------

Ember froze as the sun set completely behind the trees and darkness engulfed her. Shaking her head at her fear she sat bneath a tree and curled up in a ball, her eyes open wide and darting about the forest as her mind shot off in several different directions. She heard the leaves on the ground stir as someone appeared in front of her. Looking up at him Through her curly black bangs as her icy blue eyes met his. "vampire" she said in a soft distant and above a whisper. "Your here for me?" she asked and he nodded solomnly his face breaking out in a wide grin he bowed extravogantly feeling he should remain polite as possible.

"stefan" he said in a cool dark voice extending a hand which she took reluctantly knowing that fightning wasnt an option. she looked at him blankly her eyes dulling slightly. "I will be your keeper untill the mistress decides your needed" he said and she nodded again her gaze dropping to the groud solomnly and nodding once more for him to go that she would follow. _Torin...dont be angery....I hope your okay..._

_--------------------------------------------_

_A Dark figure watched the world below as a deep chuckle erupted through the air about it. "soon...Very soon...those Sinful Abomonations will be destroyed...." _

_-------------------------------------------_

OKAY!!!! thats it! sorry its slightly....awful. but ya know, most of it was done in notepad so i didnt have word to cheack my errors please dont be mad at my stupid ness!! and reply!!! lots!! pwease~~~~ i'll give you all a cookie!

(::) see its really a cookie..i wasnt lieing XP

3 ninja_alchemist47 XD


End file.
